Radio Rebel
by KeithZetterstrom
Summary: Okay, so this isn't a 16 Wishes fanfic. But there was no category for Radio Rebel. Abby is Tara, and Jay is Gavin. Picture that. Anyways, this is Radio Rebel, but during Morp, what happens when Tara DOESN'T show everyone who she is? Rated M. For later. ;
1. Chapter 1

**I disclaim this movie.**

**(This one's kind of short, because it's a prologue, leading into the actual story. So, don't be upset that it's not a million pages long.)**

Chapter 1: Prologue-Morp

_Tara's POV_

"Radio Rebeeeeellll!" she shouted into the crowd, announcing the Morp Queen. _Radio Rebel would embrace this kind of thing, but I wouldn't, _I thought. I'm just as afraid of crowds as I was yesterday, I can't be Radio Rebel all the time. I didn't budge from my spot on the dance floor. People were turning their heads every which way to see the big secret revealed. I wouldn't move. Cami looked down at me from the stage, eyes wide, trying to read my face to see if this was what I wanted. If this was how I wanted to show people who I really was. I slowly shook my head in her direction, signaling that it in fact, was not.

Principal Moreno was snooping around, weaving in between people and hiding behind vases, trying to see the person who would walk up onto the stage. Not one person moved from their spot. You could just see Stacy's discomfort up there, shifting from one leg to the other, contemplating whether she should just go grab the crown and run for it.

Stacy walked up to Cami and suggested that since Radio Rebel was obviously not there, the crown should go to the one with the second most votes. "Sweetie, if you had won, you'd be wearing this right now. But you didn't. So give it a break." Cami said, leaving an open-mouthed Stacy to dwell on how she had just been talked to. I smiled, mentally thanking Cami for standing up to someone who no one dared to cross paths with.

Stacy angrily stomped off the stage and wasn't seen for the rest of the night. School tomorrow would be definite havoc since Stacy knew that I was Radio Rebel. But things like that shouldn't be able to affect me, because I _am_ Radio Rebel, and no one can tell me who I am, or who I need to be. Me and all my listeners have learned that since I've been on the air. Some people just need to learn how to deal with it one step at a time, and that's what I'm here for.


	2. Chapter 2

**I disclaim RR.**

Chapter 2: Back To School

_Tara's POV_

I feel as if my life was supposed to change significantly last night. But since I decided not to speak up, I'm stuck right back in the place I was before. The girl that hates my guts still hates my guts, and the boy that I've been crushing on, still doesn't know I like him. But hey, that's life for you, right?

I walked into the school just as Audrey was walking by. She made her way over and walked with me to my locker. "So, last night, why didn't you…you know…make the _big_ reveal? I mean, I totally knew you would win, and I was expecting you to embrace you Queenness and waltz on up there to take your rightful crown!" She said, obviously upset with me. "I mean, by now, you could be the most _popular_ girl in school! Everyone would love you!" She said as she walked beside me. I swallowed hard as she said this.

Popular? Everyone would, dare I say it, _love_ me? "Audrey, you should know me well enough to realize that I'm not interested in being popular. I don't want to lure my friends in by fame. If anything, I'd want them to know and like the real me, for who I am. And what's inside." I said softly, staring off into the distance while imagining what it would be like. Audrey scoffed, and looked at me like I was crazy, "Yeah, okay Miss Crazypants. Let me know when you've come back to earth and joined the rest of our unfortunate group of friends," she said as she looked over at the twins who were on their laptops, trying to decode Radio Rebel's voice. And with that, she stalked off, not even bothering to say goodbye.

My classes went by swiftly, but not without the occasional thought about Gavin. He was getting close to figuring out my other identity, and it wasn't getting easier with Stacy trying to be that constant bump in the road, keeping me from my destination. From now on though, I'm determined to make my life a whole lot easier. Radio Rebel will be better than ever, and I am going to get my guy.

"Coming to you live, it's Radio Rebel. Hosting proms and making a difference everywhere in Seattle." I said, twirling my hair around my finger. "A lot of you are striving to figure out the real me, but I'm not coming out of hiding until you guys do, too. The whole point of this show is to find the person within you, and make a difference in your own life and others lives. This song goes out to those who have that someone who makes their world spin upside down." I pressed Track 88 and leaned back in my chair. Sighing to myself seemed to be a habit now, because the only thing I can think about is Gavin. I feel like we're so close, yet so far apart. It's like, he'll never see who I really am.

I picked up my headset and started talking to my listeners. "So, sometimes life can be confusing. But it wouldn't be an adventure if we didn't struggle sometimes. That would give us what we want to quickly. You're never too old to learn that you have to work for what you get. At least that's what I was taught. Happiness should come naturally, though. So tomorrow, wear tie dye. I don't care if you don't have anything like it! Go out and make something, be creative. And remember, there's always going to be someone with something less than you. So embrace how lucky you are, make a new friend, and smile. Radio Rebel out."

And with that, I set my headphones down and opened the blinds on the glass. Cami was eating a beef sandwich while smiling broadly at me. "What are you smiling about?" I laughed as she tried to swallow the load in her mouth. "Nuffing, woo glust gev puh beth ehvie." She said, trying to get it down her throat. "Cami, I- I can't understand you. Swallow before you talk, please…" I said, looking at her with concern. "I said, 'Nothing, you just give the best advice.' Now let me eat my sandwich in peace."

I left soon after that and rode home with my stepdad. A song came on, and I looked out the window, pretending I was in a sad movie. My movie, where I cast the roles, and I chose who dated who. A movie where the mean girl was no longer mean and everyone accepted everyone. My daydream was interrupted with the sound of my stepdad telling me how great the show was tonight. I thanked for his praise, and got out of the car when we got home.

My mom tried to stop me from going to my room so she could vent about how wise I was, and how she wanted to buy me a new dress, but I got out of it by saying I was sick, and my bowels were acting up. She removed herself from me immediately, and retreated to the kitchen to probably go gag. I flopped down on my bed and thought about what tomorrow would bring. I slowly got ready for bed, and proceeded to get under the covers. I put my retainer in and fell asleep.

Nobody is perfect, not even me. But when you have a retainer, wear it. When you have a zit, cover it. Life is only as hard as you make it out to be. So let's work together and make it as simple as we can.


	3. Chapter 3

**I disclaim RR**

Chapter 3: You Can't Always Get What You Want

_Tara's POV_

*Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEPBEEPBEEP!*

I groggily smacked my hand over the alarm clock to make the obnoxious sound disappear, and took a deep breath in. Tuesday. It's that one day of the week that upsets you because you realize it's only the second day of the week, and it feels like you have a million years left until the weekend. And let me tell you something…I couldn't care less. The one boy that I've liked since…who knows how long, is noticing me. My best friend is as friendly as ever. And I still have an enemy, which hopefully one day will come to her senses, and be my lawfully wedded _frenemy_.

I swung my legs out from under the covers, and immediately back in again as I felt the cold air come rushing over me. This was going to be difficult.

I took a shower, got dressed, curled my hair and made it downstairs with ten minutes to spare. I sat down at the table and poured myself some Lucky Charms. I really hate that they put cereal in my marshmallows. "Come downstairs and eat your breakfast! You're a growing boy! A granola bar every morning will do you nothing! Eat some toast! Or…some muscle milk! Or whatever you kids eat these days!" My mom yelled to my brother who was upstairs, no doubtingly putting an unhealthy amount of gel in his hair.

"So, Tarakins," My stepdad said as he sat down with the daily paper, "How's school been for you? Audrey doing okay? Any _boys_ I should know about? I mean, I gotta stay _hip_ and _happening_ with the kids. Am I right?" He said, grinning proudly.

"No, Rob. No boys, you can put your gun away." I said, never looking directly into his eyes.

I was going to be late for the bus, so I grabbed my backpack and booked it to the bus stop. I waited a few minutes until I saw the flashing yellow lights of the embarrassingly hideous golden vehicle that I was supposed to take pride in riding.

As we pulled up to the school, Gavin was walking right past our bus. Sneakily and slyly, I sunk down into my seat, making sure to cover my face so he didn't see me. When I was sure he was out of sight, I ran off the bus and into the school. I got to my locker just in time to hear the bell ring to get to class.

My first three periods went by in a flash. Math was never a problem for me, nor was choir or gym. So time flies by when you know what you're doing.

I walked into sixth period biology, expecting yet another lesson on DNA, and how it's called Deoxyribonucleic Acid. Who cares? They always say, '_Pay attention now, because you'll use this in the future.'_ Really? In what job teacher? In what job will I ever use this?

Anyways, when I got inside, everybody was in a different seating arrangement than usual. I took an empty seat and looked to the front, careful not to draw attention to myself.

"You all may have noticed I have changed where you sit. This will not be your permanent seat, seeing as I'm about to give you a new seating chart. Everybody stand at the front of the classroom with your things, and I'll list off the table partners."

Mentally praying to God that I wouldn't be stuck with Stacy or one of her minions, I glanced around the classroom.

…"Parker, Cami." "Kyle, Abby." "Noah, Amanda." "And last but not least, Gavin and Tara. Now go to your assigned tables, take a seat, and look up front."

Panic. _Panic_. PANIC! He's my lap partner. He will be for the rest of the year. I think I may pee myself because I'm so excited! What are the odds? I get paired up with Gavin…boy of dreams. While Stacy, the teachers' pet, gets paired with one of the twins. How unfortunate… Maybe she'll learn to like them.

I slowly walked over to our table, sat silently down, and peeked over at him through my bangs. He was staring. SWEET MOTHER OF MARY! That's embarrassing. I shook it off, smiled sheepishly over at him, and then directed my attention towards the board where the teacher was.

"Today, and for the rest of the semester, I have a project for you all. The partners you have been paired up with are your partners for good. No exchanging. If you have troubles with them, I suggest you fix those now. Other than that, listen up."

"I have paired you all boy, girl, boy, girl for a reason. Because for the next two quarters, you two will be married. Biology is defined as the study of life, right? Well, you're going to have to learn about it sometime. So, how better than to be married with somebody, and have a _child_ together?"

I gulped. I wasn't ready for this! I'd only had my first kiss! A child? My hips aren't baby-birthing hips yet! I need more time! The teacher pulled out a baby doll from behind his desk. I understood then.

"Each of you, will get a baby doll. I have customized each one to have a few of your traits in them, so no baby is alike. You either have the cutest baby in the world, or a baby that looks like a foot. These babies cry, they pee, they poop incredible amounts of surprisingly smelly artificial feces, and they drink. They have hair, so you have to bathe them. They get rashes, so you have to put baby powder on them. They come with diapers and a sippy cup, a cradle, and a car seat. Yes, wherever you go, your baby goes. You both will work together to make sure your baby is happy 24/7. Got it? I've already talked to your parents, so they understand that you'll be spending a lot of time together. Any questions? No? Class dismissed."

When we were walking out the door, the teacher passed us all our customized babies, and left us to marvel over how cute some were, and how…odd others were. I'm pretty positive one baby only had one ear.

I didn't get to see Gavin's intake on all of this, because I grabbed the baby and ran as soon as I could. I decided that I'd just take the kid tonight, and think about what's happening in my life right now. Because it sure isn't clear to me.

**Review!**


End file.
